Maleagant
Formerly named Melwas (Romaji: Meruwasu; Kana: めルわす), Maleagant (Romaji: Mareagantsu; Kana: まレアガンつ) is the protagonist of The Alpenglow. He is a Diamond-ranked Holy Knight of the Kingdom of Astolat and one of the few demon clansmen whom managed to avoid being sealed at the climax of the Holy War. After the mysterious and shocking assassination of the King Bernard Astolat; the Crown Prince Lavaine Astolat establishes the Knights of the Water Lily, appoints him as the captain of the Lily Knights, and then changes his job from defending the Kingdom of Astolat to defending he Royal Family of Astolat. As such, his duty shifts from combating marauders and monsters to combating assassins and rebels. Personality and Relationships Personality Maleagant is best described as reclusive, reticent, stoical, and taciturn. For the most part, he keeps to himself. (Reclusive) He is loath to confide in others. (Reticent) He consistently and strictly maintains a public persona as a courteous and magnanimous gentleman. Regardless of whether or not he is in the mood for courtesy and magnanimity. (Stoical) And he prefers concise and frank speech over flowery language and minced words. (Taciturn) However, it should be noted that he is making a conscious effort to be more sociable. As such, every now and then, he fearfully and hesitantly leaves his comfort zone and attempts to open himself up to others. It should also be noted that; in addition to being a recluse, a reticent, a stoic, and a taciturn; he is a wacky pervert. Though he may be covert in his perversions, as he is the inconspicuous lecher to Meliodas' conspicuous molester, he is not secretive about his perversions. While he may ogle someone without making it apparent that he is doing so and daydream about a myriad of sexual fantasies without giving off the impression that he is having dirty thoughts, he will not deny his acts of perversion if he is questioned about them. As a matter of fact, instead of denying his perversion, he will clearly and loudly admit to them with a bizarre sort of pride that none but Meliodas and him are able to comprehend and relate to. Lastly, he is a bit obsessed with the Princes and Princess of Astolat. Both the First-and-Crown Prince Lavaine Astolat and the Second Prince Tirre Astolat are always of interest to him. And he has an extreme longing for Princess Elaine Astolat as well. Notably, not even he understands his fixation with his beloved princes and princess. All he knows is that he wants to schtup them. And that he wants to do it badly. A fact which understandably creeps out their father, King Bernard Astolat. To the point where more than half of Bernard's will consisted of "things that Maleagant is not to '''EVER' be allowed to do with my children under ANY circumstances and for ANY reasons WHATSOEVER". ''Relationships Royal Family of Astolat Bernard Astolat King Bernard Astolat was Maleagant's liege and Maleageant respected and treated Bernard as such. Yet, because of Malegeant's obsession with Bernard's children, Bernard and Malegeant had a strained relationship. Neither Bernard nor Maleagant disliked one another; as a matter of fact, Bernard and Malegeant were actually quite fond of one another. However, regardless of their fondness for one another and their good opinion of one another, Bernard and Maleagant were one another Sitcom Arch-Nemesis. Because Malegeant wanted to schtup Bernard's children, while Bernard most certainly did NOT want Malegeant to schtup his children. So it was not uncommon for Bernard and Maleagant to be at odds with one another. However, in spite of how annoying and infuriating he always found Bernard's constant interference in his quest to schtup the Astolatian Princes and Princess to be, Maleagant was enraged and saddened by Bernard's assassination. As such, it could very well be argued that Bernard and Maleagant's amity was stronger than their enmity. Lavaine Astolat First-and-Crown Prince Lavaine Astolat is Maleagant's liege-to-be, and Maleagant respects and treats Levaine a such. Unlike First-and-Only Princess Elaine and Second Prince Lavaine, Maleagant does not fantasize about or ogle Lavaine. Not because he is uninterested in Lavaine. In fact, it could be said that he is most interested in Lavaine. But rather out of respect for Levaine's current position as the First-and-Crown Prince of Astolat and future position as the King of Astolat. Notably, because Lavaine is the Assistant Great Holy Knight of Astolat, Levaine and Maleagant are as much comrades-in-arms as they are lord and retainer. Levaine and Maleagant have fought alongside one another in more than 100 battles. As such, Levaine and Maleagant have a clear understanding of one another's strengths and weaknesses as both combatants and people. As a resukt, Levaine and Maleagant trust one another to give an accurate and blunt assessments of their behavior and performance and that trust is the foundation of their friendship. Levaine and Maleagant not just pals who hang out and get along, but rather they are brothers-in-arms who do not hesitate to help one another grow as people and warriors and firmly stand by one another in victory and defeat. Tirre Astolat Unlike the First-and-Crown Prince Levaine Astolat, the Second Prince Tirre Astolat is neither Maleagant's liege nor Maleagant's liege-to-be. In addition, unlike the First-and-Only Princess Elaine, the Second Prince Tirre Astolat does not have an army's worth of admirers and suitors. Consequently, unlike Elaine and Levaine, Tirre has no defense against Maleagant's advances and perversions... ...except, of course, for King Bernard Astolat that is. Maleagant has next to never hesitated to fantasize about and ogle Tirre. In fact, unlike with Elaine and Levaine, Maleagant has even went so far as to either casually proposition Tirre for sex or attempt to seduce Tirre into sex. Unfortunately for Maleagant, through one way or another, Bernard has always managed to either directly or indirectly thwart all of his attempts to get into Tirre's pants As a matter of fact, it could be said that most of Maleagants missions were simply a means of keeping him away from Tirre. Yet, in spite of Bernard's constant and unrelenting interference, Maleagant has managed to win Tirre over. Albeit not in the way that he expected. In stark contrast to Maleagant's expectations and intentions, the relationship between Tirre and him is emotional and mental rather than physical. So much so, that Tirre and him have never kissed. Nor have they done anything more physical than a cuddle or hand-holding. Needless to say, Maleagant is baffled by this turn of events. Not because he is unsatisfied. But rather because he is satisfied. Because everything that Maleagant knows about romance is what he has learned from the fawked-up and purely physical relationship between his father and mother, Maleagant finds it difficult to recognize what Tirre and him have as a relationship. In Maleagant's mind, Tirre and him are currently something that is completely and utterly alien and incomprehensible to him. They are more than friends but less than what he believes "love" to be. However, because he is content with the current state of affairs between Tirre and him, Maleagant is more than happy to remain at this strange "super friendly" stage of Tirre and his relationship and not proceed to "love". Elaine Astolat Like the Second Prince Tirre Astolat, the First-and-Only Princess Elaine Astolat is is neither Maleagant's liege nor Maleagant's liege-to-be. However, unlike Tirre, Elaine gets a bit of leeway from Maleagant. Not out of kindness or respect on Maleagant's part. But rather out of pragmatism. Elaine has so many admirers and suitors; that if he made his desire for her public; he'd be swamped in requests for duels from the many, man,y MANY people who'll be determined to "defend her honor" from him. Note that Elaine gets a bit of leeway rather than the complete leeway that Lavaine gets. While Maleagant will restrain from fantasizing about and ogling Levaine, Elaine gets no such privilege. And, as per usual, Maleagant is not afraid to admit his actions to Elaine. Whom tends to be embarrassed and exasperated by such admissions. However, in spite of his lust for her, Elaine considers Maleagant to be one of her best and closest friends. For Maleagant is Elaine's most trustworthy confidant to whom Elaine can confess anything without worry of disclosure or judgement. In addition, Elaine tends to come to Maleagant for things that others would deny to her on account of her gender. Such as training in combat and education in politics and war. Of course, because of his obsession with her and her brothers, Maleagant is never averse to spending time with Elaine. History Birth and Early Childhood Melwas was born as the son of a demoness named Bagdemagus and a demon named Maleagant. Unfortunately for Melwas, his parents were neither capable of nor willing to raise a child. His father was abusive towards him, while his mother was neglectful towards him. Consequently, in order to survive his father's abuse and his mother's neglect, he developed a reclusive and timid personality which allowed him to either avoid or placate his parents. The Holy War Unfortunately, during the Holy War, his reclusive and timid personality quickly changed from an asset to a liability. Instead of fighting against Stigma alongside the rest of the Demon Clan, he deserted from the battlefield and became a hermit. Unfortunately for him, shortly before the end of the Holy War, he was directly confronted by the Demon King himself! The Demon King admonished him for his cowardice and isolationism and then punished him for his desertion. The Demon King deprived him of all of his magical abilities as a demon, branded him with the Mark of Cain, and then cursed him with resurrective immortality, Subsequently, to add insult to injury, the Demon King cursed him with a magical rename from Melwas into Maleagant and thereby forced him to bear the name of the man whom abused him for a supermajority of his life. After the Holy War, because of the Mark of Cain that the Demon King had branded around his belly button, he suffered the hatred of everyone and everything. For 2500 years, he was forced to either keep his distance from everyone and everything or deal with the irrational hatred that the Mark of Cain inspired within whomever and whatever he came upon. Becoming a Holy Knight Fortunately for Maleagant, 500 years before the beginning of The Seven Deadly Sins, he just so happened to chance upon Hellawes. Much to his surprise, Hellawes was not affected by the Mark of Cain. However, much to his displeasure, Hellawes was VERY interested in the Mark of Cain. For Hellawes wanted to reverse engineer the Mark of Cain and then use what she learned to create a Mark of Abel which inspired love rather than hate. Though Maleagant was wary of Hellawes' desire to forcibly inspire love in another, because he was desperate to be rid of the Mark of Cain, Maleagant allowed to Hellawes' remove the Mark of Cain from him and then take the Mark of Cain to only God knows where. Subsequently, after Hellawes removed the Mark of Cain and then bid him farewell, Maleagant became determined to turn his life around. Maleagant worked to overcome his reclusiveness and timidity by making a conscious effort to socialize with others, and he also worked hard to strengthen himself by awakening his power — which turned out to be [https://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Counter Full Counter] of all powers — and mastering his swordplay. Eventually, 5 years before the beginning of the Seven Deadly Sins, Maleagant joined the Holy Knights of Astolat out of the desire to test his growth as both a person and a warrior. Subsequently, in stark contrast to his expectations, Maleagant managed to become the bravest and most powerful Holy Knight in Astolat. As a result, within the span of naught but 5 years, Maleagant managed to rise from being the lowest of the Crystal-ranked Holy Knights to be the highest of the Diamond-ranked Holy Knights. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Because the Demon King deprived him of all of his magical abilities as a demon; Maleagant does not exhibit the powers of darkness, fire, flight, Indura, regeneration, and soul stealing that is exhibited by other demons. In addition, in stark contrast to other demons, Maleagant is not stronger at night. Fortunately for Maleagant, though the Demon King may have deprived him of his magical abilities as a demon, the Demon King did not deprive him of his physical abilities as a demon. As a result, over the course of half a century, Maleagant was able to train himself into one of the most powerful and skillful swordsmen of Britannia. In addition, though the Demon King may have deprived him of his magical abilities as a demon, the Demon King did not deprive him of his magical abilities as an individual. As a result; though he may be incapable of the darkness, fire, flight, Indura, regeneration, and soul stealing that is exhibited by other demons; he is still capable of using his power of Full Counter. In addition, because the Demon King deprived him of his magical abilities rather than his magical energy, he is still capable of augmenting his physical capabilities by infusing his magical energy into his body. Because his power is counteractive and defensive rather than offensive, Maleagant is unable to simply attack with his power. As such, whenever he is assaulting an opponent rather than countering or defending against an opponent, Maleagant has to rely on his prodigious and well-honed skill in martial arts and swordplay. Notably, in stark contrast to what one may expect from an individual of his physique and stature, Maleagant is better at martial arts than he is at swordplay. As such, under normal circumstances, Maleagant will attack with naught but his body and refrain from using his sword for anything other than serving as a medium for Full Counter. Power Main Article: Full Counter * Full Counter「''Romaji'': Furu Kaunta; Kana: フル・カウンター」: Is a power which allows its wielder to expend an amount of his or her magical energy as a means of reflecting an attack away from its wielder and towards the origin of the attack. Notably; in stark contrast to Chandler, Estarossa, and Meliodas; Maleagant is able to reflect both magical AND physical attacks! However, in exchange, the force of an attack that is reflected by Maleagant is NOT multiplied by ANY amount. Instead, if an attack is reflected by Maleagant, the attack will neither decrease nor increase in force and thereby remain as strong or weak as it was before its reflection by Maleagant. Equipment Main Article: Lover's Favor * Lover's Favor「''Romaji'': Rabazu Fueibouru; Kana: ラバズ・フェイボール」: Formerly referred to as Shalott (Romaji: Sharotto; Kana: しゃロット), is Maleagant's weapon-of-choice. It's a hand-and-a-half longsword with an ichorium blade. Power Level WIP... Trivia * He is named after a villain of Arthurian legend. * He is the first bisexual male to be a main character in a House story, while the first bisexual female to be a main character in a House story is the dreaded Thoosa. ** Notably, Thoosa and him express their bisexuality in opposite ways. While Thoosa pervs on a variety of males and females, Maleagant pervs on naught but a specific type of males and females. Namely Astolatian princes and princesses. So Thoosa is oddly all-encompassing while Maleagant is oddly selective. * According to the databook(s): ** His special skill is calligraphy. ** His hobby is writing notices and signs. ** His daily routine consists of combating threats to the Kingdom of Astolat and wasting time with making time for the Princes and Princess of Astolat. ** His weakness is a Prince or Princess of Astolat. ** He was born in the Demon World. ** His dream is to marry a Prince or Princess of Astolat. Whether it be Elaine, Lavaine, or Tirre does not matter to him. ** His greatest regret is becoming a deserter. ** His greatest shame is the weakness that he exhibited in the past. ** The thing that he wants to do the most is schtup a Prince or Princess of Astolat. Whether it be Elaine, Lavaine, or Tirre does not matter to him. ** His favorite animals are the Princes and Princess of Astolat. ** His favorite smell is ink... *** ...and then a Prince or Princess of Astolat. ** His charm point is his eyes. ** His complex is his reclusiveness and timidness. ** The person he respects the most is the Demon King. ** The kind of person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is a Prince or Princess of Astolat. Navigation WIP.... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack